Since many electronic devices are small and portable, these devices are often lost or stolen. In order to deter theft, locks are used to secure electronic devices to a stationary object. Personal computers, for example, can include a receptacle that receives a lock attached to a security cable. This receptacle is manufactured into the body of the computer or device and has a specific shape to mate with the lock.
Many electronic devices, however, are not manufactured with a receptacle to receive a lock. These devices are more difficult to secure since locks are often not readily attachable to the electronic device.
Further, many locks have a specialized connector that must be inserted into a recess or slot sized and shaped to receive the connector. The electronic device needs this specific slot to attach with the connector on the lock. If the electronic device does not have the correct slot, then the device cannot couple to the lock.